


In Another Man's Clothes

by roonerspism



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonerspism/pseuds/roonerspism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce arrives at Stark Tower cold and soaking wet. Pepper provides him with a change of clothes. Tony? Approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Man's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6021.html?thread=9251973) over at the [Avenger Kink Meme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com).

Bruce usually liked wet weather, but that day the rain seemed almost suicidal, hurling itself from the sky and crashing violently to the concrete below. The forecast had been bright, and so he carried no umbrella; in less than a minute, he was soaked to the skin. Stark Tower was still one block away. Bruce cursed his bad luck, and pressed on. 

When Pepper greeted him at the door, Bruce was shivering, and his clothes clung to him like desperate lovers, flush against every inch of him. Pepper’s eyebrows shot straight up, and she ushered him inside hurriedly. 

“You look freezing,” she commented. “Here, come with me. You can have a shower and change clothes.”

“Change… into what?” Bruce asked.

Pepper smiled. “Tony has a closet the size of a small village. I’ll find something of his for you.”

Shuddering and half-drowned, Bruce could do little other than nod and follow her.

He stepped out of the shower several minutes later, steam rising around him, the room thick with it. The mirror was fogged up, and Bruce wiped away a section with his hand so he could see himself. Next to it, he drew a simple smiling face, then huffed a small laugh and left the bathroom, towel wrapped tight around him.

True to her word, Pepper had found some clothes for him to change into. A pair of terribly expensive looking trousers and a crisp, blood red button-up shirt lay over the bed. There was also a pair of designer underpants which Bruce was very uncertain about putting on. Was it weird to wear another man’s underwear?

In the end, he slipped them on. They were soft and comfortable, and Bruce had a sudden flash of understanding as to why someone might spend so much money on something like that. He proceeded to dress himself in the remaining clothes, returned the towel to the bathroom, and left the bedroom, warm and blessedly dry. 

Pepper was nowhere to be found when Bruce wandered back through the building. Tony, similarly, could not be seen. Bruce felt slightly uncomfortable standing around by himself, so he walked over to the bar and took a seat, playing absently with a shot glass that had been left on the counter. 

“You know, usually a man would ask another man before borrowing his clothes.” 

Tony. 

Bruce spun around on the stool, feeling horribly self-conscious, though he was almost entirely sure Tony was joking. He opened his mouth, willing words to come, but Tony was one step ahead.

“I have to say, red is definitely your colour,” Tony said casually. Bruce flushed a little. Tony smirked and added, “See what I mean?”

There passed several moments of silence in which Bruce looked from the floor to Tony and back again, and Tony tried to push aside the voice in his head that was telling him, ‘God, but the man looks sexy in your clothes’. Now was not the right time for sexual thoughts.

Bruce stood up then, and Tony noted the way the trousers curved around the man’s rear, just tight enough to show it off. 

Maybe it was the right time for sexual thoughts after all.

Before Tony could stop himself, and before Bruce could object, Tony was well into Bruce’s personal space. He locked eyes with Bruce, and licked his lips with the very tip of his tongue. Then he grabbed a hold of Bruce’s wrist and pulled him firmly along, back towards the bedroom.

“Wha-?” Bruce managed to cry, recovering from the temporary shock, before Tony hushed him by dragging him into the room, then shoving him gently backwards into the semi-darkness of the closet. 

Within moments Tony was pressed against him, his hot, slightly damp breath licking across Bruce’s skin. Bruce could feel the warmth of it seeping into his neck, somehow sending shivers through him. He wanted desperately to say something, but any thought of words was washed away when Tony pushed him backwards until he was up against the wall, and closed the already small space between them, crashing his mouth against Bruce’s in a fierce, almost needy kiss. 

Bruce froze at the moment of contact, his entire body going stiff, every hair standing on end. There was no hiding his reaction from Tony, who pulled back, his eyes glimmering in the half-dark. 

“Did I over step my bounds, doctor?” His tone was vaguely mocking, but serious all the same. 

Bruce swallowed thickly, and fought to find a response. In the end all he could manage was to shake his head and whisper a strained, “No.”

That being all the encouragement Tony required, the man leaned closer once again, lips brushing lightly against Bruce’s, each breath billowing across Bruce’s face. Then, tantalisingly slowly, Tony caught Bruce’s mouth in a second, much softer kiss.

This time, Bruce didn’t freeze. Instead, he kissed back firmly, one hand grabbing at Tony’s shoulder. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his other hand, but letting it hang limp felt awkward, so he snaked it around Tony’s waist and let it slide down over the small of the man’s back, fingertips just barely pushing past Tony’s belt. 

With his fingers grazing the warm, bare flesh of Tony’s lower back, Bruce had a sudden flash of terror that he was doing the wrong thing, and the muscles in his hands flexed unintentionally, gripping Tony’s shoulder and back tightly. Tony, not expecting the sudden pressure, broke the kiss and arched forward almost involuntarily, pressing flush against Bruce’s body. The hardness of Tony’s erection was obvious against Bruce’s hip. He gasped at the contact, and again when Tony pulled his hips back slightly and slipped his hand between them, leaving it hovering above Bruce’s crotch. Bruce was certain Tony’s hand was on fire, the heat of it radiating through his clothing. Then, as Tony pressed his palm firmly against Bruce’s crotch, Bruce felt his heart leap for his throat, choking him. He let out an undignified, strangled sort of moan, and Tony huffed a laugh.

Tony palmed at him until he was hard. He kept his other hand on Bruce’s shoulder, thumb rubbing soft circles on Bruce’s neck. Eventually, Tony dropped this hand to meet his other, and worked quickly to unbutton and unzip the trousers Bruce was wearing. As the fly fell open, Tony glanced down, eager to catch a quick glimpse. Seeing a pair of his own briefs - oh God, Bruce was even wearing his _underpants_ \- Tony gulped back what would have been a rather embarrassing groan and instead said, “Mind if I join you in there?” , nudging at the elastic of the briefs with his fingers. 

“Be my guest,” Bruce said, probably louder than was necessary, nerves getting the better of him. As Tony pulled the elastic out with the forefinger of one hand and slipped the other hand into the underwear, Bruce took his own hands and placed them on Tony’s hips. Then he hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of Tony’s trousers, bracing himself, and tried to control his breathing.

Tony started slow, fingers curling one by one around Bruce’s cock. He couldn’t help but slide his other hand in too, through the thick thatch of pubic hair, revelling in the bristle of the hairs around his fingers. With that hand stilled, he began a steady stroking rhythm with the other.

Before long, Bruce was pushing forward into Tony’s hand, quickly growing desperate and losing his remaining inhibitions. The eager thrusting coupled with the string of quiet whimpers was beginning to send Tony into a daze. He hadn’t had his hands and ears so full of hot, keening male for a very long time. 

It was at that point, noting Bruce’s ragged breathing and shaking body, that Tony stopped his ministrations. 

“Tony…” Bruce pleaded breathlessly, “please…”

But Tony smiled wickedly and said, “Not a chance, Lance.” He flicked the elastic of the underwear. “Those are expensive. Take them off.”

That said, Tony turned his attention to himself, taking off his jacket, which he proceeded to hang up behind him. He unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it on the floor, and undid the button of his trousers, sliding them off too. He looked up at Bruce, who instead of getting undressed like Tony had told him to, was staring at Tony; the muscles of his shoulders and chest, the curve of his spine, the cut of his hip bones leading down to the bulge in his underpants… Bruce blinked several times when he realised Tony had stopped undressing and was watching him in return. 

“Do you need some help there, doc?” Tony drawled. Bruce said nothing, but grabbed Tony by the waistband of his underpants and pulled him close. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’”, Tony concluded. He pushed his trousers down Bruce’s thighs, taking his underwear with them. Bruce aided him slightly by stepping out of the garments and kicking them out of the way. Then he surprised Tony immensely by sliding his hands up to rest on Tony’s shoulders, and pushing down hard. 

Tony dropped to his knees. He looked up at Bruce to find the man smiling slyly down at him. Dappled light beamed through the slats on the closet door, playing upon Bruce’s body. Ever the talker, Tony told him, “You know, you look just as good out of my pants as you did in them.”

Bruce smiled still, though it changed almost imperceptibly from sly to grateful, touched. It was wiped off his face completely just seconds later, when Tony darted his head forward and licked a line from the base of Bruce’s cock to the tip. 

“Jesus…” Bruce murmured. 

“‘Tony’ will do just fine.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Why, if it isn’t Captain Cliché!" 

Tony responded by taking Bruce in his mouth; Bruce reverted to whimpers and moans from then on.


End file.
